


Late Night Swim

by ConWanderer, juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Round Robin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWanderer/pseuds/ConWanderer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the round robin that Penny (conversationsofawanderingsoul) and I (lifeisblaq) began on Tumblr.

Skinny dipping had been her idea, but Lacey knows that Danny manipulated her into suggesting it, so she refuses to take responsibility. If they’re caught she’s laying the blame solely on his shoulders.

It’s late Saturday night and they’re in her backyard, both bundled in sweaters against the night’s chill. Her mother is conveniently gone for the weekend, leaving Lacey in charge of the household. Hearing of her parent-less home Danny, of course, invited himself over, under the pretense of hanging out as friends. Her sister is tucked in bed for the night giving the teens privacy to do as they please. They end up in the backyard in an attempt to keep their noise from waking the nosy adolescent.

"Skinny dipping, Lace? Really?" Danny asks, raising his eyebrow while smirking. He’s surprised by his own power of suggestion. He steps closer to her, hands slipping from his pockets as he invades her personal space. He leans forward, breath ghosting against her ear before whispering, "I don’t think you have it in you."

Lacey’s first instinct is to push him away, tell him to shut up while storming into the house to leave him out in the cold. Instead she places one hand on his waist, pulling him in even closer while the other hand trails down his chest. She licks her lips, looking up at him coyly, taking his game a step further.

"Not yet, but maybe I will by the end of the night," Lacey displays a smirk of her own at his reaction then steps back to pull her sweater overhead, dropping it on the ground next to her. Shivering slightly against the cold she unbuttons her jeans before diving into the pool.

Danny watches as her jeans float to the surface of the water, the blood rushing to the lower portion of his body. A moment later she breaks the surface of the pool, taking a deep breath as she smooths back her hair. She’s clad in nothing but her white bra and panties. He can see her hardening nipples through the sheer fabric.

"Are you coming?" Lacey asks, smiling seductively before swimming away to the opposite end of the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

The corner of Danny’s mouth goes up into a slow smirk as he watches her. He holds himself still, a large contrast to his blood pumping rapidly through his body. Lacey reaches the other side of the pool and turns around. She brushes the water out of her face as she smiles up at him. Her hand moving around gently as she floats, she raises an eyebrow in his direction. Challenging him. Daring him to move.

Danny liked the way the moon illuminated her crystal blue pool. Lacey floated next to one of her pool lights, giving her an unearthly angelic glow.

"Chicken." She called out as she moved around fluidly. Being one with the water. She giggled at her childish banter. When they were little, being called chicken had still been the worst insult they could throw at each other. Well actually Lacy always had a couple more up her sleeves.

"You know you can always back out." Danny said shrugging.

"Says the guy whose not even in the pool." Lacey teased. She shrugged playfully as she waded around. "You never did win a challenge against me." She said innocently.

"Lacey if I get in that pool…." Danny said slowly. He would not be responsible for his actions. He could already feel himself straining against his jeans. His heart was racing, palms sweaty and seeing her dark nipples through her wet bra was not helping matters.

Lacey smiled. “If…if you get in the pool…” She tsked as she floated on her back. “Poor, poor Danny…” she taunted. She closed her eyes and smiled. Danny was all talk.

Danny reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His hair fell out of it’s bun, but he didn’t care to pick up the fallen hair tie. His eyes still on Lacey’s floating body, he reached down and grabbed his belt. As he unbuckled his belt, he watched as her wet body sparkled in the night. He parted his lips slightly as he unbuttoned his jeans. What he would do to lick every droplet off her caramel skin. He swallowed hard as an image of Lacey moaning flashed through his mind. If he’d only been stirring before. He was now hard as a rock. Unzipping his jeans and staring down, he saw the big indentation in his boxers. His dick wanted out. Shoving his pants down and stepping out of it. He ran to the side of the pool and jumped in.

Lacey turned around, startled from the splash.

Danny emerged out the water wiping his face and brushing his hair back. “Fuck the water’s cold.” He said.

Lacy giggled. “I didn’t turn the heater for it tonight.” She swam gracefully towards him. “Look who had the balls to jump in.” she teased.

"The balls aren’t the problem." Danny responded. His eyes drifted down to her chest. He meant to look away, he really did. But her breasts were so perky. Her nipples were hard as the flimsy bra material clinged to her. It became a little more difficult to breathe as he unconsciously reached down to grab himself. He gave his dick a firm squeeze through his boxers.

Lacey scrunched her face and splashed him. “Still remember how to swim?” she teased, moving away. She had seen him checking her out. He’d even licked his bottom lip as he stared at her breasts. Her nipples had been straining…begging to be touched. And when he’d grabbed himself, her eyes had followed. Her hands had almost followed too, but she covered it up by splashing him.

"It’s just one of those things you don’t forget." Danny answered huskily as he moved closer to her. He had a predatory gaze in his eyes as he watched her. He smiled slowly as he circled around her like a vulture. Making sure she was aware that he was indeed checking her out. That he could see everything and he enjoyed the view. Lacey held herself still as a small smile came to her lips. Danny came behind her, his lips brushing over her ear. She shuddered at the intensity of such a simple gesture. She could hear his intake of breath as his fingers came in contact with her waist. He spread them over slowly as he bowed his head.

Lacey took a deep breath as she felt his soft lips on the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as he moved his kisses. Cocking her head to the side, a moan escaped as he kissed her neck. She moved back and pressed her back against his chest. Danny grabbed her hips and let out an almost primitive growl as he pressed her ass into him.

Lacey’s eyes opened wide as she felt something hard poke her back. There was no mistaking what that was as Danny rocked himself against her. Prodding her again.

Lacey giggled as she moved out of his embrace. “Let’s have a race.” she said swimming over to his side. Danny turned to look at her, not bothering to cover up the lust written all over his face. He reached out to grab her again, but Lacey splashed him and moved away chuckling.

"The last one to the other side has to take off another article of clothing." she said her eyes twinkling. She made it a point to lick her lips before slowly looking down at his boxers. Even the water around him did nothing to diminish the effect of his bulge.

Danny groaned as he stared at Lacey’s seductive face.

To Lacey’s surprise, he patted his face hard as though to concentrate. Shaking his head. He rolled his shoulders back and took a couple deep breaths. “Okay.” He said rubbing his hands together. “Let’s do this.”

 

Lacey smiled as she stood next to him, rolling her shoulders back. She’d always been a better swimmer than him. She would have him butt naked in her pool in no time. She moved her head back and forth. “On your mark.” she stretched her arms. “Get set.”

"Wait." Danny said suddenly.

Lacey turned her head to him.

The moonlight seemed to hit Danny’s face, making his brown eyes look surreal. “This isn’t a fair race.” He said grinning. “You have more clothes on than me.”

Lacey stared at him in confusion. “What?” she said.

Danny smacked his lips together as he pointed at her chest. He shook his head. “That’s cheating.” he said, his deep voice laced with desire.

Lacey slowly looked down and stared at the almost translucent fabric clinging to her chest. A slow mischievous smile formed on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I wouldn’t want to be a cheater," she says, slowly lifting her head to look at him, challenge returning to her eyes. Lacey suppresses the butterflies in her stomach as she floats away, placing herself out of his grasp. She stands, chest elevating above the surface of the pool. The night breeze brushes her shoulders causing her to shiver. Danny watches the tremors of her body imaging they have been caused by him. She has his undivided attention as she slowly raises her arms behind her back, eyes still locked on his. The clasps of her bra come away easily and soon she’s pulling down the straps, exposing herself to him for the first time.  
  
Danny’s eyes slip from her face unable to resist the allure of her naked breasts. His already erect cock stiffens further as the blood continues to leave his brain, moving south. Her breasts are beautiful, the dark, hardened nipples calling out to be licked and sucked. He longs to caress the curves, feeling the weight of her breasts in the palms of his hands. Instead he licks his lips, clenching his fists at his sides as he takes a step closer to her.  
  
“Not yet,” Lacey says, moving to maintain the distance between them. “I have a race to win.” Her words fall on deaf ears as Danny continues his pursuit, his mind focused on one thing, getting his fill of the girl in front of him. All of his questions about her body will be answered tonight.  
  
Eventually Lacey runs out of room to avoid his advances, her back hitting the wall of the pool. Her legs tremble, eyes widening as she watches him draw near. Her pussy clenches as she feels the heat of his body along hers, the night chill long forgotten.  
  
Danny smiles, his eyes having darkened with lust. They are beyond recognition. He raises his arms, placing them on either side of her body, palms flat against the pool wall. “You win,” he says, pressing his body flush against hers.

Lacey moans, suddenly surging forward to kiss him, her tongue pushing pass the seam of his lips to caress along the walls of his mouth. Her moans increase in volume, muffled by the press of his mouth, as Danny passionately returns the kiss, tongue dueling with hers for dominance. She relents, momentarily allowing him power over the movement of their lips. His hands travel from the wall to rest on her hips, slowly gliding up her sides. Before he can reach his goal of her breasts, Lacey reaches for the waistband of his boxers, breaking the kiss.  
  
“Me first, the winner should collect her prize before you get anything.” She smirks, raising an eyebrow then pushing at his boxers, beginning their decent down his thighs. Dazed from her kiss and the sight in front of him, Danny follows her command, stepping back to push the boxers the rest of the way down. He drips into the water briefly, retrieving the offensive garment before throwing it over his shoulder. He quickly moves back to his previous position, attacking her neck with his mouth as his hands grasp her breasts.  
  
Lacey moans loudly as he rolls her nipples between his fingers, tongue sliding across her collar bone to suck on the apex of her shoulder before returning along the path to the junction of her neck. He remains there for a moment sucking deeply as his fingers gently pinch her nipples. Lacey’s hips buck of their own accord, her still clothed vulva coming into connect with the thigh he has placed between her legs. She rides his thigh as he continues this treatment, leaving what she knows will be a hickey on her neck.

Once finished in his task, Danny leans back to observe his work, smirking and then moving down to trail kisses along her chest. When he reaches her breast he flicks the nipple teasingly with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He sucks one breast as he continues to massage the other.

Lacey moves her hands from his shoulder to cradle his head, carding her fingers through the damp locks, encouraging his actions with both her moans and caresses as her hips continue their motion against his thigh.

After a time, Danny lifts his head, kissing her deeply as his hands move to the edge of her panties, stilling the movement of her hips.

"It’s time for these to come off, Lacey," he says after pulling back to look at her intently.

Excited by the lust in his eyes, she nods her head, moaning softly as she feels him pushing the underwear down her legs, handing running along her ass and down the back of her thighs. He follows the path of her body, face moving along her stomach and dipping under the water as he takes the panties all the way down her legs.

Lacey giggles, hands still tangled in his hair, as she feels his facial hair move along her sensitive skin. She lifts her feet and he removes the underwear completely from her body, coming up to discard the fabric at the edge of the pool. He moves closer to her, leaning into her body so that they are lined up from knee to chest. One hand remains on her ass, caressing the supple flesh, the other strokes up and down the back of her thigh. Their eyes are trained on one another, silent in the intensity moment.

The hand on her thigh moves to the back of her knee, lifting her leg to rest along his hip so that he can slip between them. They both moan as Danny moves into position, his cock pressing against her vulva. He rocks against her lightly, dropping his head to kiss her open mouth before moving to rest his face alongside hers, mouth panting against her ear. He moans for her to hear as he increases the force of his rocking hips.

"I want to be inside you, but I want to taste you first," he says, slowing his hips before he can lose control.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey bit down on her bottom lip as the words left Danny’s mouth. She exhaled deeply, feeling as though her heart was going to pump out of her chest. For some reason, her body stiffened in anticipation.

Danny brushed his cheeks against hers as he lifted his head to stare at her. The tips of their noses touched as Danny smiled gently.

"Did you hear what I said?" He whispered. His arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist as he brought their body closer. His dick now pressed against her lower stomach.

Lacey eyes widened as she stared at him. Her eyes roaming his face. Mouth parting slightly, she licked her lips. “You said you wanted to taste me.” she whispered. A cold breeze blew, making her shiver and her bottom lip tremble. But in reality with the way he was staring at her, she would have trembled regardless.

Danny pressed his forehead against hers as he lowered their bodies further into the water until they were exposed only up to their necks. Lacey’s hands interlocked on the back of Danny’s neck as he pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Let me warm you up." He whispered, his lips brushing hers with every word out of his mouth.

Lacey didn’t respond as her tongue darted out and she slowly licked his bottom lip. Danny parted his mouth and she captured that lip in between her own. Tugging it and sucking it before moving up to his top lip.

Danny’s hand drifted down to cup her ass as he let her kiss him. His hips moving involuntarily against hers as she slipped her tongue in his mouth once again.

Lacey’s hands moved forward as she cupped his face and tilted her head. Her tongue moved over his possessively. Claiming everything he was giving her as she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

Danny groaned as his grip on her tightened. His hand coming around and grabbing the side of her neck to maintain some sort of control. His dick prodded her belly as he smashed their bodies together.

Lacey smiled as she pulled back, parting their tongue and lips slowly. Their heavy breathing mingled as they stared at each other with hooded eyes.

"I wanna taste you too." Lacey said breathlessly.

Before the words we’re even completely out of her mouth, Danny’s lips dove for her neck as he wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Moving down to suck on her collarbone.

Lacey giggled as she closed her eyes. Nothing in life felt better than Danny’s lips on her body.

He grabbed her thighs and scooted her body up, so her legs were wrapped around his abs. Lacey laughed as her breasts emerged out the water. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as she bent her head and captured his mouth once again.

Danny scooted her thighs up some more, so she was now straddling his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist tighter, he moved them slowly towards the shallower end of the pool.

Lacey shivered at the cool breeze on her wet exposed back. Danny stopped moving and broke the kiss. He lowered his head and kissed the bottom of her breast. He playfully bit the skin there before lowering his head and kissing his way down her stomach. Lacey opened her eyes and straightened her back as he seemed determined to go deeper. She sucked on her bottom lip as she felt his hands underwater move from her thighs back to her ass. She smiled as she teasingly rocked her hips against his chest, grinding on him.

Danny looked up when his lips were once again touching the water. “Put your legs on my shoulder.” He said. releasing her

Lacey looked at him like he was crazy. “What?” she asked.

Danny grinned before dipping under the water. Lacey watched his hair move in confusion. “This boy——” She stopped when she felt his hand on her thigh underwater. “What are you——” she didn’t get to finish because she gasped as her body lifted out the water. “Danny!” She said as she grabbed his head for support, her thighs immediately clamping against his face.

She felt more than heard Danny’s chuckle against her lower stomach. Lacey looked down and he looked up at her innocently. She pushed his wet hair out of his face so she could see his eyes. He smiled up at her mischievously. “Let’s see how this plays out.” He said playfully smacking her wet right ass cheek.

Lacey’s mouth dropped open, but the playful slap stirred her. Danny sucked on her inner thigh as he scooted her thighs closer to his face.

"We’re gonna fall." Lacey moaned as she felt his hair brush against her center. His head in between her legs was nothing new…but why did it feel so different. So…. She moaned as Danny bit the junction between her thigh and her outer lips. Arching her back she scooted her hips further into his face.

Danny wasted no time as he tilted his head. Grabbing her thighs tightly he ran a flat tongue down her pussy, bending his head forward as he sucked her wet labia into his mouth.

"Fuck…." Lacey moaned as she grabbed his head. Leaning towards him she spread her thighs apart as she scooted her hips further into his face. She chewed down on her lip as she felt his tongue slid into her entrance and curl up. Her toes curled as she dug her heels into his back. Another breeze blew causing her to shiver, but she was too busy concentrating on Danny’s tongue fucking her.

"God." she moaned pressing into him. The cold air on her wet skin caused her nipple to tighten unbearably. There was just too much going on right now for her to function. She threw her head back as she felt his mouth close over her clit. She bucked uncontrollably as he sucked on her swollen nub. Licking and tugging as he squeezed her ass. Her grip on his hair tightened as she moved her hips. Gasping as she grinded against his face. Leaning her body back to get the right pressure, she held on tightly to his neck. It started in her toes, the shot of electricity. Lacey knew she was just around the corner. She held his face where she needed it.

"Right there…." she moaned loudly. "Right…" She gasped… "Yes." He just needed to keep sucking her clit just like that. Her thighs shook as she sped up her hip movement. She didn’t even care at this point what she was doing as she grinded her pussy into his face. All she knew is he was doing something right as electricity shot through her body.

Lacey arched her back and leaned back some more as she shut her eyes tightly. “Danny….” she moaned as she felt every nerve in her body explode. “Fuck….”

"Lacey…wait…." Danny’s hands slipped on her skin.

She felt light as air. She could even feel his hands on her anymore.

"Lacey!"

She didn’t have time to respond as her back hit the water and she sunk under. The water brought her out of whatever land she transported to as she opened her eyes underwater. She quickly shut her mouth having inhaled water from her shock. Moving her hands and feet, she shot up out the water.

She could hear Danny chuckling in the background, but she was too busy coughing out the pool water in her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Once her coughing fit has subsided, she turns toward him, eyes narrowing at his look of glee. “You ass, I told you we were going to fall!”

Danny chuckles louder, drawing closer to her in the pool. “Well technically I didn’t fall. You did.” He goes to pull her toward his body, but she backs away, arms crossing over her naked chest, hiding her breasts from his view. “Aww, don’t be like that,” he says, pouting at her pointed glare.

Lacey fights the smile threatening to form on her face at his expression, choosing to keep up the pretense of anger.

"Come here. Let me make it up to you." He reaches out for her again, eager to continue their previous activities. There’s the matter of her tasting him, and he still wants to feel the walls of her vagina tightening around his penis before the night is through.

Lacey smacks his hand away, floating toward the center of the pool. “No, you’re going to let me fall again.” She turns her back, swimming away from him. He gives chase cornering her at the opposite end of the pool. Before he can claim her she splashes him in the face, momentarily blinding him with the chlorine water, so she can make her escape.

"Hey," he yells, rubbing the water from his eyes.

"It’s not so fun is it?" she responds, floating on her back several feet away from him.

He doesn’t respond, instead remaining where he is, eye widening and slightly red at the corners as his pout deepens, his lower lip now protruding from his face.

Lacey smiles upon seeing his expression. Laughing under her breath, she decides to take pity on him. He did give her a great orgasm before she came crashing down into the pool. She swims towards him, he meets her halfway. He’s still pouting, but his eyes aren’t as wide. She places a hand on either of his cheeks, kissing him gently on the protruding lip. “You promise not to let me drown?” she asks teasingly, pressing her body into his.

"Yes, Lacey." He smiles, leaning in for another kiss as his arms wrap around her waist to rest on her lower back. His hands don’t stay there long, moving down, caressing her ass on the way to grasping the back of each thigh, lifting them to wrap her legs around his waist.

He moves them back to the shallow end of the pool, resting her on the stairs that lead into the pool, not wanting a repeat performance of their previous accident. Danny continues to kiss her, tongue taking possession of her mouth as his now free hands roam her curves. He lowers himself down her body, leaving kisses across her skin as he nears her moist core. Before he can reach his target, Lacey pulls him up, cupping his face in her hands.

She looks at him intently, licking her lips. “It’s time for my taste.” She turns their bodies around so that he is now sitting on the step, having followed her movements without protest. His penis is exposed to the night air. Lacey holds it firmly in her hand, kissing him deeply then moving to crouch in front of his body.

She admires his cock for a moment, running her thumb around the bulbous head, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. She leaves the head to trail a finger down a protruding vein that travels the length of his penis, smiling at his frustrated moans. He wants her to stop teasing him, but relishes in the simple caresses.

Again taking pity on him, Lacey licks the head, engulfing it in her mouth, sucking firmly as her hand tightens around the column, stroking up and down.

Danny moans loudly, head thrown back despite his best efforts to keep his eyes trained on her. He moves one hand to the back of her head, resting it there to play with her hair. Lacey allows the movement, confident that he won’t rush her in her task.

She takes his penis further into her mouth, bobbing her head she sucks up and down the stiff member. She hasn’t yet mastered the act of deep throating, but is sure that with more practice she’ll be able to take him down her throat in no time. For now she relaxes as best she can, drawing back before she begins to gag. She puts her free hand on his balls, rolling them in her palm as her fingers occasionally move back to stroke along his perineum.   

Danny’s moans increase in volume as the hand that rests on Lacey’s head moves to firmly hold her neck, his other hand coming to rub along her shoulder. He’s close to coming as she increases her efforts. Her mouth sucks harder on his cock as her fist tightens and her fingers become more insistent. He’s in the best kind of hell as he nears the brink, fireworks starting to go off behind his eyes. He squeezes her shoulder in warning before he comes, now lost to the world.

Lacey, sensing his impending completion pulls off his cock, continuing to suck on the head as she fists the rest of the length. She sucks hard and soon her mouth is filled with bursts of semen. She swallows what she can, allowing the rest to dribble out of her mouth as she continues to suck on his now softening member.

The sensations become too much for him, so soon after coming, and he pushes gently at her shoulders, moaning desperately for her to stop.

Lacey raises her head as she wipes her mouth, looking over his heaving body. She smirks, proud of herself for wearing him out.

Danny rests back against the stairs, body still shaking from the intense orgasm. When he’s finally able to move, he comes forward, lifting his head to look at her, gasping for air. The smirk on her face widens at his wrecked expression.

"Don’t look so smug." He breaths deeply, "Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go again." He leans back against the stairs, watching as she giggles.

"Take all the time you need," she says, moving to float in the pool, gazing up at the night sky.


End file.
